1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pallet and pallet receiving container, and in particular, to a pallet receiving container system for transportation by land or sea and a pallet with an automatic connection device.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In general, small containers are used for transportation and storage of cargo, however, because they do not have their own transfer device and connection device, there is a drawback that a forklift has to go into the inside of a large container (hereinafter referred to as "pallet receiving containers") to load small containers therein. It is inefficient and time consuming for a forklift to go into the pallet receiving container to load or remove small containers.
Furthermore, when heavy cargo is loaded into small containers a large forklift must be employed to go into the pallet receiving container which causes damage to the pallet receiving container because of the combined weight of the fork-lift and the small container.
Because of such damage to large containers, a small container and pallet are required which can be easily loaded into or drawn out of large containers by a forklift from outside of the large containers.
The present invention is intended to solve the above described problems and to provide small containers which makes it easy to load and unload small containers or pallets into or from large container.